


I hate days like this

by Emilia_Dre



Category: Macdeau - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilia_Dre/pseuds/Emilia_Dre
Summary: Just a short college AU about Emmanuel Macron and Justin Trudeau as College Roommates





	I hate days like this

„I hate days like today “, Manu complained as he entered our room.

He took off his coat and angrily flung it across the room in the rough direction of his desk.

„What happened?“ I looked up from my book and turned around.

„Our professor has absolutely no clue what he is talking about “, my roommate ranted while walking over to his bed „And he still decided to talk about it for ten minutes after the lecture had officially ended.“

Manu threw himself onto his bed and buried his face in his pillow. He seemed to keep on ranting but because of his pillow I couldn’t understand a single word. I took it as a signal to leave him alone and turned back to my book. I really tried to read the words in front of me, but the presence of my roommate and his mumbled rant made it hard to concentrate on anything.

„And as if that wasn’t enough, I had to sit next to that Julie-girl. I don’t even know why she is here. She doesn’t seem to have any knowledge of anything. She just keeps on asking these stupid questions. I have better things to do than to explain everything to her, you know?“

Manu had apparently decided to lift his head of his pillow again. With a sigh I closed my book. I wouldn’t be able to study anything while Manu had the need to get his anger off his chest.

„For example, complaining about your professor“ I grinned while making my way over to his bed „And distracting your roommate. “

„Mmpf“, was the only answer I got, since he had buried his face in his pillow again.

I sat down next to him and started running my hand through his hair.

„Stop it, I am angry.“

„That is exactly why I won’t stop it.“

I couldn’t help the smile that appeared in my face.

„I hate you.“

Manu sighed and buried his face deeper in his pillow.

„I know.“

It took some time until he decided to stop being angry. He turned around and sat up in his bed. I took the chance and pulled him into a kiss. Silently moaning I opened my mouth when I felt his tongue against my lips. His hands wandered into my hair and he pulled me in closer, before his hands wandered from my hair down to my shoulders and further down to the fringe of my shirt. I followed his example and we took each other’s shirt off, only breaking up our kiss for a split second, before our lips crashed into the other’s again. My hands slowly made their way up to Manu’s shoulders. Exploring every inch of skin, I could get my fingers on. Following the muscles that lay just beneath his skin. Feeling the warmth of his skin against my fingertips. Enjoying the tingle running through me whenever I touched him. Sending shivers down his spine. He did the same to me. Touched me lightly all over my upper body. Brought me to moan into our kiss and made me ache for so much more. Wandering down to my pants. Leaving tingling skin wherever his fingers touched my skin. With quick movements he opened the button of my pants and pushed them down my legs. I too slowly moved my hands down to his pants. Never losing touch with his skin. Still enjoying the tingles running through my body like an electric current. It took me a little longer to unbutton his pants, since my hands were shaking uncontrollably. But when I made it past the button, I pushed his pants down, as well. He slid his hand into my boxer shorts and started massaging my erection.“Oh god”, I moaned, knowing I wouldn’t be able to keep it together too much longer. Manu seemed to understand what I was trying to say. He pulled his hand out of my boxer shorts and pushed them down instead. While I turned around and got completely rid of my clothes, he took the lube out of his bedside drawer and kneeled on the bed behind me. Slowly and gently he started preparing me with one finger. Moving it inside of me. Placing kisses on my lower and upper back. Sending shivers down my spine again and again. Loosening the tension and relaxing me. Making sure I felt comfortable with his finger in me. When he thought I had relaxed enough, he withdrew his finger, just to replace it with two fingers shortly after. Moving his fingers in me again. Slowly at first but increasing the speed with time. Placing soft kisses on my shoulders and my upper back again and again. Trying to relieve the tension building up in me and to make me comfortable. Preparing me and making my skin tingle wherever he placed his soft kisses. After a while he pulled back his fingers. Before I could miss the feeling of his fingers inside me, I felt him inside me. I inhaled sharply and tried to flee forward but he held on to my waist, keeping me from fleeing. Placing soft kisses on my shoulders, my upper back and my neck once again. Sending shivers down my spine. Relieving the tension building up inside me. The more he moved inside of me the more I enjoyed it. I felt my erection grow bigger. The pace of my breathing and my pulse increased with the pace of his movements inside me. I felt his hot breath on my back. Felt how his erection grew bigger, as well, and moaned once again. He picked up the speed of his movements one last time. Drove me close to the edge, reached around my body, started to massage my erection in the rhythm of his movements inside of me and finally pushed me over the edge. I moaned loudly when I came over his hand and bed. He let go of my waist, dug his hand into my hair and came loudly moaning my name inside of me two thrusts later.

Manu gave both of us some time, before he withdrew himself from me and stood up from the bed.

“Can I get back to studying now?”, I wanted to know while he made his way over to the sink.

“Do you have to?” Manu grinned.

“Yes.”

I got up, picked up my clothes and got dressed.

“But you’ll have me the whole night just for yourself.”

I grinned once again, before I sat down and buried my face in my book.


End file.
